


not so tough now

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Breeding, Business, CEO, F/M, Fear, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Office Blow Jobs, POV First Person, Suits, Vore, Xenophilia, a guy gets eaten and zim and a chick bone, dib fucking died sorry lmfao, oh yeah the vore is hard, so dubcon ig, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh big chungus, walk around the club fuck all life, zim gets moded in this fic lmao, zim is a fucking VIRGIN, zim's pov (is a tag now)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: zim clawed his way up to Tech Corp CEO, and he's quite the evil boss. can one human female stop his reign of terror?
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	not so tough now

i am zim. i'm the supreme ruler of this human megacorporation now, and i'm quite proud of that. after years in elementary school i learned my dire mistake. children had nothing to offer. their little rubbery arms could never lift pyramid bricks. their minds were too easily broken as well, where was the challenge? this is my new scheme, and this time, it is really going to work...

i sit in my throne in my massive office, turned to an entire wall made of pane glass. i can see the whole city from here. dirty city... sooo pointless... barely worth my rule. but organics on this planet... organized together in one sad building... i can make them do surprising things!

i had this office modeled off the moving picture "wall street". monies are supreme in earth society, so i figured i'd have them all. ruthlessness is the only criteria for getting this far! and i am so good at that. a few accidental deaths here, a few embarrassments there, and i was the shining star. i essentially promoted myself! and gir -- i left him at home. he can't mess this up. besides i have hundreds of human girs here. many, many disposable flesh apes...

i hear a knock... not one of my stupid grunts bothering me in my time of reflection!

"mr. zim..."

i groan and activate my pak legs to carry myself to the floor and to the door. much faster than walking. there is a hole in the back of my human-style business suit to accomodate them. the fools think it's some kind of respiration technology. after all, i am god emperor of Tech Corp International. the legs collapse as i open the door with my (very expensive) gloved claws.

"what." i snarl. "what could possibly be your reasoning for this ridiculous nuisance?"

the poor animal just cowers. female i think. she says, "sir, there's... a... a..."

"there's a what, slave?"

"there's a "defective"... down the hall. that's what you call them right?"

oh, this was very problematic indeed. defective humans were to be crushed. they'd bring this whole place down with their complaints to the outside. their delusions about my species. et cetera.

"bring me to the... useless insect." i mutter.

"right away mr. zim," she says shyly. i grab her hand, expecting her to lead me.

"...oh..." she says, blushing.

"was i not supposed to do that?" i say.

"you can if you want..." she turns away from me.

i don't understand these earth people at all.

"what's your name again?" i ask.

"i'm... michelle... i've been your assistant for ten years..."

"oh. alright!" i fake a smile and it quickly disappates.

we walk down the hall, holding hands (as is custom on our planet to avoid becoming hopelessly lost). the halls are long and pristine -- just the way i like them! purple, the standard color of irken architecture... the cleanest color! no one dares complain about the color anymore. it's my favorite! the human drones are in "cube-i-things"... tiny... strapped in to chairs... their eyes twitching, their fingers twitching too... forced to stare at monitors... click clacking away... programming or something... i am not really sure what they do, nor do i care! as long as the numbers are right, and there are no defectives, i won't bother with discipline. i am such a wonderful boss...

"THERE he is!" she points.

i see the defective now. my eyes narrow. he cannot see me though. the sound of his voice hurts my antennae.

"AND WHAT YOU DON'T GET ABOUT ZIM... IS THAT HE'S... HE'S NOT HUMAN! HE CAN'T BE! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY... THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE THREE FEET TALL! I GET THAT! BUT WHAT KIND OF THREE FOOT TALL HUMAN... HAS GREEN SKIN! AND NO TEETH! AND THOSE EYES... PURPLE? THOSE DON'T LOOK REAL EITHER!"

it reminds me of the dib... the dib i crushed long ago... NO one gets away with this shrieking madness...

i remove my grip from my minion and start towards him. the other lemmings look at me, he finally catches me in his sight too. "uh oh." he whimpers.

"you bastard..." i growl. "i give you a perfectly good sandwich an hour job... and you tell these LIES? about the GOD of tech corp???" he shudders at the sight of me, i terrify him. this almost makes me smile, but i can't let him know that this amuses me... not yet. he blubbers. not able to speak.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF???" i scream at the top of my spooch.

everyone is watching now, in utter silence.

michelle runs away... she doesn't wish to see this again... i understand -- humans are sensitive...

"i'm sorry sir. i didn't mean to call you an alien..."

"call me what? say it a little louder for me, drone."

"an... alien..."

"you know who called me an alien? a little boy named dib. he was only twelve years old..."

"and... what happened to him, sir...?"

"HE'S DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" i screech, my evil laughter echoing through the entire floor.

the human has nothing to say and wordlessly crouches under his tiny desk, crying. i get close to him and crouch down. my contacts must be glinting strangely in the low light. i'm on all fours, on my hands and knees in my suit worth thousands of monies, and my face is inches away from the defective. i smile, cutely. "you are useful though, unlike dib, for a veeery important reason..."

in a choked whisper he says, "and -- what reason is that, sir..."

"humans taste delicious!"

before i was done speaking i pulled his thick head into my maw and shoved it down my throat and he started yelling and kicking wildly. a crowd was gathering in my peripheral vision but i didn't care... i yanked his torso down with my claws... the kicking, it was distracting... he was so difficult to swallow... what if i choked on this dumb piece of meat... no, i couldn't. with renewed fervor i shoved one and then both his arms into my mouth. i pulled him down with my esophagus like a snake. a good portion of him was still hanging from my mouth. i definitely wasn't going to make it all the way... so i started gnawing, right above his pelvis. i learned that there were few human bones there! just the organs... which i'd acquired the taste for! blood began to pool.  
he was still able to scream from inside of me and it made my entire body vibrate.

"CALL THE POLICE! CALL THE POLICE!" i heard a defective human yell. pity... i had bought the police...

most of the humans had ran away by now. but luckily, i had locks installed during all work hours. they were still hiding somewhere... and i could remotely end all calls they made... everything was under control... i crunched harder, and i broke skin. i reached his large intestines, i believe they are called. the screams within me turned to zombie groans. heh heh, yeah that's it... suffocating... suffocating within the superior meats of zim... i sliced through the organs and his spine and now his legs were crumpled in a heap on the floor. i pushed the last of him into my stomach. i was sweating. the squeeze was so tight. but all of this would dissolve inside me soon... irken stomach acid is something to behold!

i sat there licking the blood off my face. the taste was rubbery, bloody... raw meat... delightful! the only meat on this planet i could stomach actually!

"another loser destroyed..." i grinned. "MICHELLE!!! GET ME BACK TO MY OFFICE!!!"

no reply.

i don't know how long i sat there staring into space. probably an hour.

i take out my pak phone. "MICHELLE GET ME TO MY--" 

"yes sir, right away!" she said. she put me in a wheelbarrow and wheeled me back to my office door.

"all in a day's work!" i say cheerfully, grotesquely engorged.

"you do amazing work, sir," she said.

"now that is what i like to hear..." i said flirtatiously.

it didn't take long before i began to shrink back to my normal size, little by little... but blood was all over my precious suit... i would need to buy another one tomorrow...

"mr. zim?..." michelle human asked.

"yes...?" i said impatiently.

"you've had a long, long day haven't you..." she said... invitingly.

"what? no it's only been a few hours." i said bluntly.

i finally look closely at her. long red hair, like the sand on mars... fleshy in her chest area... blushy... smiley... oooogh the sight of it made me sick... she was interested in me... she picks me up off the ground and i begin to kick.

"PUT ME DOWN!" i snarl.

"i know you're human, sweetheart... you couldn't be more human to me... your eyes are real, your hair is real, and you're just a little... well... sick, that's all..."

"GRAAAAAH PUT ME DOWN!" i repeat.

she plants her filthy human lips to my cheek and puts me nearly between her flesh bulbs. it's warm. i stop talking.

"that's right zim, you need to take it easy..." the human begins to pet me. i go limp. maybe the woman beast was right! maybe i did need to relax!

"what do you like, tiger? other than swallowing employees whole? hmmm?" she whispered. there was fire in her eyes. a human... who wasn't afraid of me?

"back there... you thought i ran away didn't you... i was fetching the wheelbarrow from floor 200... i'm your best assistant! i do whatever you tell me to! and you barely care do you..."

i'm shocked that any of this is happening. but i manage to say, "what do you mean... 'what i like'? i like robots... i like slaves... i like conquest... i like food... i like destruction..."

she narrows her eyes. "no idiot. here i'll show you. let's go into your office, mr. zim."

i have a bad feeling about this... but i let it happen anyway.

now we're at my desk. i look up at my throne. "uh... this is embarrassing... i can't reach that..." i say.

"use your freaky spider legs then, baby," she says.

"how do you know that???"

"ten years is a long time... in human years... where you're from... probably not..." i let this get too far. the human knows too much.

i activate my legs and sit in my throne, and i pull her face close with my sharp pak legs.

"do not. tell. a soul. i have a chip implanted in your brain, and the brains of all the employees. i know where you are at all times. i will know if you tell them about me... zim..."

"zim, sir... i've seen what you do to us... i know what you're capable of..." she licks her lips and looks down at my body. how could she enjoy... that? surely interspecies romance is taboo on earth?

my pak legs retreat and i blush. "i... why yes! i'm capable of sooo much, i..."

she shuts me up by putting her filthy human paw between my legs and rubbing. "you like that?"

"guh... uh..." i sputter. "s-sure..." she goes faster. what is happening... is this the part before sex??? am i about to have sex???

my tentacle emerges from my slit... the most sensitive part of my body... i groan... i don't want it to stop... "yes drone... continue..."

my slacks bulge ridiculously... they're too small and tight for arousal... they're about to tear apart... the blood is still dry on my suit...

i can tell she wants to sit on my lap but she'd break it. instead she gets on her knees before me.

"this is what i meant when i asked you what you liked zim." she chuckles. "stupid martian..."

"i'm NOT a--" she senses my antsiness and doubles down, rubbing harder, moving her hand against my clothed length. i can do nothing but moan and squeak... bested by a human!!!

while she removes my belt and pulls down my zipper and shimmies my slacks and boxers down, i whisper, "i'm not a martian you bitch i'm an irken, they're two completely different things..." but my heart isn't in it anymore...

"you're a bit of a sadist aren't you..." she says, looking up at me with her deep brown trusting eyes... she takes my thick pink tentacle in her hand and starts masturbating it... i wince...

"what's that mean?" i ask, my eyes lidded, unable to focus on much of anything but the pleasure. i am making noises... uncontrollably... while she strokes me... i'm no longer in control...

"it means you like pain, big boy... you like to see people suffer... you ate somebody today..."

"...humans... auhhhhh... aren't... mmmmffff... people..." i'm sweating again. the feeling is unbelievable.

"you see us as little bugs don't you, "mister" zim?" she purrs.

"that's... auhhhhhhh oh irk... fuck... that's BECAUSE YOU ARE..." i growl... she keeps pulling and my eyes roll back. white hot pleasure, more and more, building and building... it's harder and harder to talk... this was so disgusting... this was sooo FILTHY...

"well what if you were the little bug to me?" she said. out of nowhere she rips off my wig and contacts. my antennae pop out. my red eyes are exposed to her now. i briefly struggle to get free so i can retrieve them... but... i don't want to move... i never want to move... it feels so good...

"just like i thought... you're just an insect... from hell..." she chuckles. "you naughty, naughty boy..."

i gulp and gasp. she put me in her mouth. it's so tight and wet. i look down as she sucks and thrusts with her lips and tongue... i have no ability to think anymore... my suit is so warm inside...  
i start purring involuntarily and chirping... which only makes her go faster... i'm so close now...

this is a "fetish" for her! she likes "aliens"! the species barrier means nothing to this freak!

finally i am about to cum. i say so. "prepare... guh... to receive... fuuuuuuuuuck... my mighty..."

she stops and lets go. my tentacle is throbbing and dripping wet, trying to find a hole to knot.

"hey, what happened? FINISH THIS!" i roar. i fly at her and knock her to the ground, pull her pencil skirt off and spread her legs.

"that's what i thought you'd do, you little monster..." she giggled.

i pushed inside her... her anatomy was not unlike irken anatomy, only she was missing a tentacle... i pushed and thrusted and grabbed her thick soft meat bags. she made human moaning noises. god this was so sick... mating a human... this was so sick... did she want this? she wants this!!! she wants my smeets doesn't she!!!

i tried to pull out and stop but... it was too late... the knot had formed. my tentacle grew to nearly the size of a human football inside her and there was no way it was coming out now...  
my cum swelled inside of my tentacle, making it larger and larger... i squirmed... "fuck you, human..."

"mission accomplished..." she chuckled. "you ARE fucking me... and soon... i'm gonna have your baby... what is he gonna look like? or maybe she'll be a little girl alien... do you even have gender?"  
my eyes rolled back in my head once more, my tongue lolled out of my head... bliss... bliss took away all the anger... the breeding instinct was an ancient one... my body was rewarding me... my cum exploded inside of her womb... all at once... flooding her cervix... flooding out of her pink petaled organ... sopping my beautiful hardwood floor... covering my slacks... covering her thighs... sticky... everywhere... my knot shrunk like the air was let from a balloon... it was done... my member retracted into my body.

i shamefully turned away, pulling my knees to my chest and pouting. "i hate you."

"let's do this again sometime... "sir"..." she laughed raucously as she pulled up her underwear and skirt, pink slime still running down her leg, and walked briskly from the room, slamming the door.

she can't have my smeet. i need to follow her home and extract it. but what if this happens again?... what if she has more??? i groan, take off the remains of my suit, put on my uniform, and fly out the windowpane with my jet pak. i am never coming into this stinking place again...

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second iz nsfw fic.  
> da 3nd!!! ^_^ love and waffles!  
> 


End file.
